


Studying the Geometry of Shadows

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e23 25, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A post-ep for25.





	Studying the Geometry of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Studying the Geometry of Shadows   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Pairing: CJ/Donna   
Rating: R   
Summary: A post-ep for "25."  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**Studying the Geometry of Shadows by Michelle K.**

A little while ago, a broken hearted mother cried on her couch. Then, the President left the Oval as a stranger was sworn in. Now, she's alone, torn between dissecting the events of the day and not thinking about them at all.

A knock on the door breaks her out of her haze. "Come in."

Donna enters, closing the door behind her. "How are you?" she asks with concern. 

"Fine," CJ says, trying her best to sound nonchalant. 

Donna offers her a nod and a kind gaze. "You're lying, but that's okay."

"Good," CJ sighs. "Does Josh want something?"

Donna looks hurt. "No. I wanted to see you." She hesitates for a moment before crossing to her. Leaning on the edge of CJ's desk, she stares out the window. "Do you think they'll find--"

"I don't want to talk about it," CJ replies curtly. 

"I..." Donna hesitates and moves forward, the filtered moonlight creating a new pattern on her body. She looks uneasy, a stance that CJ has seen only a few times in their scattered relationship. "I'm sorry," Donna says. "I should've known..." Her voice trails off as she moves her eyes to meet CJ's. "Amy asked me if I was in love with Josh."

CJ doesn't ask about her reply. She knows that Donna doesn't want anything more from her flirtation with Josh. But she also knows that Donna loves to assert her independence from the man to whom she's often linked.

"I said no. I..." She looks away again. "I told her I was in love with you. That seemed to surprise her. She thought you would've told her." She pauses. "Why didn't you tell her?"

She pinches her nose. She doesn't need this now; imagined friction just for the sake of feeling conflict shake around them. "It's not something either of us want floating around."

"It's not like Amy's going to go to the Enquirer--"

"I don't feel like arguing now, Donna," CJ snaps, closing her eyes. "There are more important things--"

"I know," Donna answers sharply. "I know. I just...I love you." 

CJ listens to the silence with her eyes closed. She can picture Donna waiting expectantly, anguish written over her face. She doesn't want to hurt her -- she just wants Donna to leave her alone. 

"CJ?" Donna continues. "I love you," she repeats, before leaning forward and pressing her lips against the other woman's.

CJ doesn't want to respond, doesn't want to pretend that kissing Donna in her darkened office is going to heal everything that's bad in the world. But she opens her mouth anyway, allows Donna's tongue entry.

She opens her eyes as Donna sits on her lap, bringing their bodies closer as she kisses her again. 

"I'm sorry," Donna says. 

"Don't--"

"I'm sorry," she repeats, kissing CJ so hard that she can't breathe. "I don't want to fight with you. I don't want you to feel worse. I love you." This time, she doesn't wait for CJ to answer before kissing her.

CJ wants to push her away; she takes a moment to hate the impulse, another to feel suffocated by the closeness. She does love her, really, but she wishes Donna knew when to give her space. But, as Donna kisses down the length of her exposed throat, CJ has to wonder if Donna does realize what she's doing, if she's right more than either is willing to admit. 

Donna slips to her knees, pushing up CJ's skirt as she pulls her closer to the edge of her chair. CJ tells her to stop in a tiny voice that Donna doesn't pay attention to. CJ wonders if she should speak louder, repeat the word until Donna recoils and runs away. 

No. She can't do that. 

Donna's fingers snake into the waists of her panties and hose, slowly bringing them down. She places a kiss on CJ's bare knee, lingering for a moment before moving her mouth up higher.

CJ watches the shifting of her head, the movement of the shadows against her hair. It makes her seem ethereal, like she's not there at all. But she is: present, breathing, leisurely pushing her tongue inside CJ. Donna slides her arm under CJ's thigh, resting her hand on her hip. She pulls CJ closer as her other hand moves to meet her mouth, fingers stroking places her tongue can't reach. 

CJ catches Donna watching her, eyes as intense as the tight circles of her tongue. Sex is simple for them -- perhaps too simple. 

Lips close; fingers move faster. CJ's body arches, her hand moving to the back of Donna's head. Harder, quicker, *rightthere* and CJ climaxes. She bites her lip to muffle the sound as her fingers further tangle in Donna's hair. When she comes down, she smoothes over the area she'd gripped so hard, watching as her hand moves through the shimmering mix of light and blonde. 

Donna rests her chin on CJ's thigh. "I love you," she says again.

This time, CJ has the energy to answer. "I love you, too," she mutters.

END


End file.
